Alice and Jasper back into Wonderland
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: Alyss Heart and Jasper Whitlock were born in Wonderland, now they're stuck on Earth. Cannon pairings. AH. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone has ever read the Looking Glass Wars, this story is sort of a crossover with Twilight, Alice in Wonderland, and the Looking Glass Wars, but mostly Looking Glass Wars, actually it will probably be in Seeing Redd most of this story will take place, maybe Arch Enemy.

This one doesn't follow Edward and Bella like my other ones, this one is based on Alice and Jasper.

Summary - Princess Alyss Heart of Wonderland is seven years old and heir to the Wonderland throne. But Redd Heart invades, intent on making the kingdom her own. Alyss escapes through the Pool of Tears into our world, Earth, and everything for her is forcibly changed, even the way she spells her name. Jasper Whitlock, the son of a guardsman and to be one himself someday, see's her escape and follows her, for both love each other.

Jasper is taken in by the Cullen's, the respectable family of Doctor Cullen, while Alyss is taken in by Reverend Liddell's family.

But no one believed their tales of Wonderland, and when Alyss accidentally returns but not so accidentally saves Wonderland, leaving Jasper and a replica perfectly suited to Earth in her place, what does Jasper do? What will Alyss do?

This is likely going to be a short story, but the idea was there and I had to write it down.

* * *

APOV

I didn't mean to return, I only stepped in a perfectly innocent looking puddle, and back to Wonderland I went. Although, I suppose it was a good thing, otherwise Wonderland would still be in the clutches of my Aunt, Redd Heart.

And now I was no longer just a princess, but Queen of Wonderland, I couldn't go back for Jasper, I could only watch and try to direct him as much as I could from Wonderland.

I couldn't even send Hatter Madigan, as he was taking some well earned time off for personal matters. Honestly, I was worried for Hatter Madigan as well, he never seemed to show emotions, and he looked like he may have a mental breakdown. As Hatter Madigan was my bodyguard, I had needed another. Not necessarily needed, but Bibwit had insisted I have one, so Homburg Molly had been more than happy to take the position, and I was more than happy to let her have it. Wonderland wont be back to its old splendour, not properly, for a while, but it was still, well, wonderful.

Wonderland may now be moving forward once again, but when it comes to Jasper, I may as well be going backwards.

* * *

JPOV

It just didn't seem right. Alyss wouldn't just stop seeing me. She wouldn't have married that Duke either, no matter his station.

Something wasn't right. But something was nagging at the back of my mind. What if Earth had finally gotten to her after 10 years? Maybe she's started to believe them when they say that Wonderland isn't real.

If so, I blame that Dodgson and his book. Alyss had told him about Wonderland and pretended to believe her and written about Wonderland. He didn't even get it right. He even put a different name on the cover, 'Lewis Carroll'.

It was shortly after that she changed. Maybe she finally gave in to the demands of this world. Although…

My thoughts led me in a new direction today. Today, weeks after she changes, I finally realise something else that could have happened.

She could have found a way back and sent a replica back in her place. She certainly has enough Imagination to do it, although it weakened until it disappeared completely after a while here, but in Wonderland she could have beaten even Redd.

Edward was looking quizzically at me. He can read minds, some people from Earth can use Imagination the way we Wonderlanders can, though Edward doesn't believe me when i say it's Imagination. He persists in calling it telepathy. Telepathy is just a type of Imagination!

"What's got you confused now Edward? If it confuses you in my head, then don't peak."

"You know I can't control it."

"yes, you can. It's just Imagination. Jeez, usually people have a problem with making stuff happen, not stopping it. At least Bella makes sense! She has to consciously block you, she can control it, ask her to teach you." he'll probably ignore just about everything I just said.

"Why do you keep insisting Alice can beat red? Its just a colour."

"REDD, is not a colour, SHE'S a person. A darned evil person too." I said.

"Alyss, please, if you're watching, just show me please. Show me I'm not completely alone." I said quietly staring out the window at a street so different to the one I grew up in.

She proved me right, as the scent of an oracle caterpillar's hookah entered the room, a scent I had not smelled since leaving Wonderland, and one of the flowers in the vase beside me began to sing.

I smiled at that. Before the Cullen's had adopted me and the Liddell's adopted Alyss, she would use her Imagination to make the flowers sing for money, before her Imagination faded completely. She MUST be back in Wonderland, using Imagination to watch me. But why doesn't she come?

"what's that smell?" Esme asked, entering the room.

Still smiling, I answered, "A caterpillar hookah."

"Oh, like in that story 'Alice in Wonderland' Reverend Dodgson wrote about yours and Alice's stories." she said smiling warmly.

As nice as she is, I couldn't help but be at the very least frustrated at her for calling our home merely stories. And praising that traitorous Dodgson's book at the same time!

"You really believe it, don't you?" Edward asked quietly.

"What was you first clue?" I asked irritable, but when he went to answer I snapped at him, "It's called sarcasm idiot!" I was pretty darned positive sarcasm had gotten through to Earth, if only because of the sarcastic comments Alyss and I would sometimes make at the Inventors Parade.

"What's the Inventors Parade?" Edward asked, probably trying to cheer me up.

I consented anyway, it cheered me to remember. "Every year, all of the Wonderlanders contributed something to the Inventors Parade, showing off their skill, and the very best would go through the Heart Crystal, and would at some point would be imagined by someone in another world, maybe forwards, maybe backwards in time, and this persons inventions would last for at the very least a damned long time." I smiled again, thinking of the jetpack, and the pogo stick, and all of the other things I had seen floating through the air into the Heart Crystal to be recreated somewhere else. "Redd probably stopped that, I hope she did anyway, anything that went through would probably be some sort of weapon of mass destruction."

Emmett came crashing down the stairs and burst out with "Whose singing?" Edward and I both pointed to the flower that was still singing away. Maybe I'll finally have an Earther on my side.

"You've got yourself a deal if you stop calling me Earther." he whispered to me still looking at Emmett gawk over the singing flowers.

"Fine, but you are an Earther."

"And so are you, albeit a delusional one." he said.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"And what exactly is your side?"

"That I am not a mere Earther, I am a Wonderlander."

" 'a mere Earther' yes, that makes me feel so good about myself."

"What, we help you guys evolve! We gave you lamp, and the carriage, and the gun, and the TV -"

"The TV?"

"Ah, that must have went forwards in time. No wonder I couldn't find a TV let alone a holo-crystal." I said.

"That's what you were looking for?" "Well, we did send that one in ages ago, like decades at least."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Honestly though, do you believe me about Wonderland?"

"All things considered, yes."

"Ditto dude!" Emmett shouted from where he was staring at the flower.

"why could she not have done that sooner?" I muttered.

"Because I had either no Imagination, or I was bust trying to stop Redd." I heard her say, from the, mirror?

"Alyss, how? Mirror…flower…singing…you…"

"Shhh love, you didn't think I would just leave with the smell of a caterpillar hookah and a singing flower, did you? Faithless…if I can send the smell of the oracle caterpillars hookahs and make a flower sing from Wondertropolis, it wouldn't be the hardest thing in the world to send an image of myself through a looking glass. Actually, this is way easier.

Anywho, I'm talking to much about all the wrong things, you need to find a puddle that cant be there. Like finding a puddle in the middle of the s

chessboard dessert, like that. It could be any puddle anywhere, there are hundreds from Hatter Madigan's been telling me. I've got to go now, I think I've accidentally used a glass connected to the continuum, and somebody appears to want through, it looks like Bibwit actually." her image began to fade, and though I knew it wasn't actually her, I still felt worry, "Ah, well, look for a puddle that shouldn't exist and step into it." and then her image faded completely, just after I saw the back of Bibwit jump out of the glass towards Alyss, or into the glass towards Alyss I suppose.

"What…was…that?" I heard Bella ask. I turned slowly, and saw the rest of the Cullen family behind me.


	2. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	3. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
